


The Ripple Effect

by Nerdybookaddict



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Little Crack fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdybookaddict/pseuds/Nerdybookaddict
Summary: Time is a relative thing. What if Mahendra had been born tad minutes earlier? How will it affect everyone’s future? Watch the ripple effect.





	The Ripple Effect

“Ah!” 

Devasena screamed at the top her lungs, unable to bear the uncertainty and pain of her child birth. She couldn’t help but remember the last time that she had assisted in childbirth. It was for her sister-in-law Sumitra, who delivered a dead baby. Visions of her child being a still born plagued her. She could not bear the thought of delivering a dead child. 

“Amma! Please relax! If you relax enough, the child will be born soon!” the midwife pleaded with her.

Deva could not relax. This was not good. If she did not relax enough, it would be detrimental to her child. She could not battle herself to relax alone. She needed her husband. She needed Amarendra Baahubali, the father of her child with her. He would fight with her. They would bring their child together safely in this world. 

Devasena called for her husband, “Amara!”

*****************

“Amara!” 

Hearing his wife call out for him, Amara did not hesitate a second to move. He did not even register other people trying to stop him from reaching her. On entering the room, he saw his wife repeatedly calling him out in pain. 

One of the women tried to stop him, “My King, Please do not enter!” 

Amara replied, “My wife is calling for me –”

Deva reached out for him, “Bring my husband to me!” 

Amara hurried to her side and engulfed her with his protective frame. 

Deva panicked with tears in her eyes, “I’m scared. Sumitra anni –”

“Nothing will happen like that,” Amara interrupted her. “Our baby will be safe and sound. Don’t be scared. We are here for our baby. We won’t let anything happen to our baby.”

“Amma! The baby is almost here! Push when I tell you! You need to take deep breaths,” the mid wife stated little anxiously.

“Now relax, won’t you?” Amara insisted by gripping Deva’s hands within his own. 

“Stay. Please. Please don’t go!” 

“I’m not going anywhere. Now relax. Take a deep breath.” 

*****************

Satisfied that her warrior was with her, Deva fought within herself to relax when she felt the inexplicable pain.

“Push!” She heard a voice.

Bracing herself against the pain and trying to find solace in the arms of her husband, Devasena pushed with all her might.

Mahendra Baahubali was born.

He was a squirming, crying, bloody mess but he was alive. He was gorgeously alive.

Deva watched her husband, who was transfixed. He was gazing at their baby with wonder. When he turned to look at her, he had tears in his eyes. Sharing a triumphant gaze with her, he kissed her forehead. 

“Healthy lad with good weight; strong arms and feet; let him lead his life with courage and happiness!” the midwife blessed their little bundle of happiness. Their baby was sniffling and shivering delicately in the midwife’s arms.

When the midwife offered the child to Deva, she questioned her husband about Kattapa’s whereabouts. Amara informed that he had sent the news and Kattapa would be on the way.

****************

Unable to see her son shiver, Deva asked the midwife to give her son to his father.

Mahendra Baahubali was held by Amarendra Baahubali for the first time. As squirmy Mahendra opened his tiny little eyes, Amara knew that he was a lost cause. Though Amara knew he loved his son before, it was nothing compared to the emotion what he was feeling now. He was completely defeated by this little warrior; but this was a defeat he would rejoice forever.

*****************

“My King! It is an emergency!” Amara heard a voice call out to him from outside. Though he was not the King, the villagers called him like that all the time.

Amara reluctantly handed his precious son, who was so fascinating, to his wife. He stepped outside his hut to her the news.

The villager panicked, “My King, the soldiers are taking Kattapa to be killed near the forest, saying something about treachery against royalty!”

Hearing that his uncle was in danger, Amara prepared to leave immediately. After receiving his sword from his wife, he kissed both his wife and his son goodbye. He set off quickly, as he had promised them that he would return very soon with Kattapa.

****************

Amara found Kattapa shackled to a pole surrounded by soldiers trying to burn him alive. He could not bear to see the man who was almost his father hurt that way. Kattapa was his almost father, guru and friend all rolled into one. On seeing Amara charging towards the clearing, the soldiers guarding Kattapa ran away. Giving into his anger, Amara kicked away the burning logs and unshackled Kattapa from the poles.

Setting him down a stone, Amara tried to loosen the shackle which had bound Kattapa’s wrist together. Amara could not loosen it enough by his bare hands without hurting Kattapa. His full focus was on to transport Kattapa from this place, before the escaped soldiers returned with more of other soldiers to engage them in a fight.

While this was happening, Kattapa, to the contrary was going on and on about how Amara should not have come to save him; how Amara should leave Kattapa alone and how Amara’s life was more important than anyone else. 

Amara interrupted Kattapa, “Old man would you stop your drivel right now! Do you know whose life is important than anyone else? It is Mahendra Baahubali’s. Don’t blink oddly at me old man, you have become a grandfather! Yes your grandson was just born minutes earlier.” 

Amara called for his horse and made the flabbergasted Kattapa stand up. 

Amara smiled, “Mahendra is small, squirming and perfect. I can’t waste time with the dreary shackles on you in this forest when my son is waiting in home. Now let us get going. You can meet your grandson soon.” 

Without waiting for a response, Amara mounted Kattapa on the horse with his wrist shackled and all. He started the journey to his home swiftly.

Unbeknownst to Amara himself, Amara has escaped the Kalakeyas.

But Bhalla Deva, who was waiting for Kattapa to murder Amara, had no such luck.

*****************

Amara brought Kattapa quickly to his home. On entering his home, Amara saw a truly wondrous sight. Deva was singing. She was singing to his son with an enamored look on her face. 

Kattapa was gripped at the sight of Amara looking adorably at his family. 

Deva had noticed their arrival. She quickly questioned them both about any sustaining injuries when Kattapa started again on how Amara shouldn’t have come for him. 

Deva shushed him saying that Mahendra was sleeping. She also said that they would discuss everything after he meets his grandson officially. 

Unaware of Kattapa’s mental turmoil, Amara reminded of Kattapa’s promise earlier about blessing Mahendra. He started working with a knife to unshackle Kattapa’s wrist.

What Amara did not know was, as he unshackled the metal bound on Kattapa’s wrist, he also had unbound all the invisible shackles on Kattapa’s mind. 

Mahendra was then transferred to his unshackled grandfather for the first time. May be it was because of being transferred repeatedly, or May be it was because Mahendra detected that Kattapa had intentions to kill his father before, or May be it was just a plain old reflex, Mahendra Baahubali urinated, farted and pooped on Kattapa immediately.

Kattapa laughed. All Kattapa’s doubts about himself and his loyalty cleared away with his hearty laughter, as he had found the true royalty he wished to serve loyally.

*****************

The news of King Bhalla Deva’s death at the hands of Kalakeyas spread like a wild fire, causing Bijalla Deva to freak out spilling all the truth. He was arrested and killed immediately for the murder of Kumara Varma.

Sivagami Devi personally apologized to Kattapa, Devasena and Amara for her bullheaded plans; and properly welcomed them into the castle. She also immediately reinstated Amarendra Baahubali and Devasena as the King and Queen of Mahishmati, much to the happiness of the entire Kingdom. 

Mahendra Baahubali was then held by his grandmother for the first time. He burped on his grandmother; somehow that guttural sound had ensnared her into his orbit. She was besotted with him just like everyone else.

*******************

Who knew the farting, pooping, urinating and burping infant would save the whole day?

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was the product of watching Amarendra die, at Kattapa's hands. I couldn't accept that. So this fic happened.
> 
> What do you think about this oneshot crack fic?
> 
> Did you know that Comments and Kudos are amazing gifts?


End file.
